


Angel Shot

by Joksey



Series: Prompts and One-Shots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bartender AU, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joksey/pseuds/Joksey
Summary: Prompt:May I offer a Steter AU where Stiles is a regular at Peter's bar and orders the safeword drink to escape a bad date, and Peter has to try very hard to not murder said bad date while helping Stiles escape, in this trying time?
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Prompts and One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906006
Kudos: 35





	Angel Shot

Peter has been working as a bartender at club Alpha for years now.

His family has run the club for generations and Peter was previously the owner before he gave that title to his nephew Derek, instead choosing to work at the bar.

Being a bartender means he's seen a lot of different faces and dealt with a handful of situations, one of which being a blind date gone south.

Just like right now.

A young man who Peter's seen for months now walked to the bar with another man behind him.

The guy's a regular, one whose sarcastic remarks he's become very fond of, so Peter can easily tell how uncomfortable he is.

Instead of reacting though, he waits for them to come to him.

Stiles, as Peter vaguely remembers his nephew calling him, looked annoyed as the slightly older man clung to him.

Peter could feel the disgust working its way onto his face, but he stopped himself just in time for the two to stop in front of him.

"Hey, can I get an Angel Shot?"

An angel shot, code for " _Help me ditch this dude_ ".

Peter could feel rage boiling inside him as the man beside Stiles kept putting his hands lower than they should be whenever Stiles pushed them away.

Of course, he couldn't let the disgusting filth of a man catch on to what Stiles wanted.

So Peter kept calm and asked normally, "How would you like that?" "Neat, please."

Peter nodded and moved to the side where one of the security was hanging around. Once he made sure the filth wasn't paying attention to him, he whispered to them.

"Ethan, kid. I need you to distract someone for me while I walk someone out."

Peter pointed to a clearly uncomfortable Stiles, who was trying to get away from the filth bothering him.

Ethan nodded to Peter and whispered into the ear of the guy sitting next to him before standing and holding a hand out for him to grab.

Peter watched as Ethan pulled his lover towards Stiles and the trash next to him.

To anyone who didn't know them, Ethan and his lover Danny would seem like regular visitors, since only a few of the security wear uniforms.

It makes it easier to catch someone in the act of doing something if they don't know that you're security, since normal bystanders usually won't do anything.

Peter asked another bartender to keep watch while he dealt with something, all the while watching as Danny and Ethan danced just a bit away from Stiles and the filth.

Peter watched as Stiles told the filth something, likely an excuse to get away, but the man looked increasingly frustrated.

Just before anything could get out of hand, Danny _accidentally_ bumped into him, apologizing repeatedly.

Danny looked embarrassed about the incident and offered to buy the man a drink as Ethan blocked the man's view from Stiles, giving him the space to sneak out.

Ethan subtly pointed Stiles towards Peter, who was now waiting at the end of the bar for him.

Looking at the scene, Peter would say they deserved an Oscar for their acting, but he pushed that away to focus on Stiles, who was more important at the moment.

Stiles rushed towards Peter, sending a silent thanks to the two security guards.

Peter was quick to push them both through the crowd and out the back door, leading them to the back parking lot where only a few cars were parked.

The back parking lot was usually reserved for staff, but Stiles, the friend to many of the workers as well as Peter's nephew himself, was allowed a pass.

The two of them tried to walk the few feet to Stiles' jeep but stopped when Stiles kept stumbling.

Stiles almost tripped on his own feet if it wasn't for Peter being quick enough to catch him. Peter pressed the back of his hand to Stiles' forehead carefully.

"Kid, how much did you drink?"

Peter pulled back just enough to get a better look at Stiles now that they were covered in light from the nearby lamppost.

The kid was a mess. He was slightly dazed, his face was a bit heated, and he could barely keep himself up on his own without Peter holding him up.

Despite all of that, Stiles pushed Peter away lightly and tried to wave him off.

"I'm fine. I only had a few shots."

Peter gave him an incredulous look, his eyebrow raising skeptically. " _Please_ , you look like shit and you're about to fall right now."

As Peter said that, Stiles was in fact leaning a bit too far to the side.

Peter quickly placed a hand around his waist to hold him up, deciding to ignore the increase of heat in Stiles' face.. for now.

" _Ha ha_. _Very_ funny. You must be Peter."

Peter gave Stiles a look. "And how exactly did you guess my name by that?"

Stiles chuckled as Peter helped him sit on the curb next to his jeep. "Being painfully honest seems to be a family trait. Besides, the puppies mention you a lot."

Stopping midway from texting Scott to look at Stiles, who was now drunkenly ethereal-looking under the streetlights, Peter put up a sarcastic attitude.

"Good things I'd hope, but I highly doubt that."

Stiles snorted. "They called you a manipulative psycho with a blunt attitude and sarcastic tongue."

Peter scoffed before sending a text to Scott and putting his phone away as he moved to sit next to Stiles.

"Glad to see they think so highly of me."

Peter smirked as Stiles laughed.

"Do **you** think I'm what they say I am after this little interaction of ours?" "Yep."

Peter shook his head with a look of mock hurt, even going as far as placing a hand on his chest.

"Not even a moment's hesitation. How upsetting. Even after I just helped you escape the club unnoticed."

Peter sighed dramatically.

"Where is my thanks?"

Peter looked up just in time to notice Stiles moving just the slightest bit closer.

"My knight in shining armor-" Stiles looked Peter up and down with a grin. "-or slacks."

Stiles leaned back just a bit before giving Peter a look. "Maybe I can show you my thanks tomorrow when you have the day off."

Peter had to restrain himself from jumping the kid at the implication in his suggestion.

"I don't have the day off tomorrow." "You do now."

Stiles gave him a flirtatious look and Peter had to stop himself again from rushing forward.

Instead, he asked him with his eyebrow raised, "And how exactly do you plan to change my schedule?"

Stiles hummed as he shrugged.

"You're not the only one who can be manipulative when you wanna be."

Despite the way he acted earlier, Stiles looked almost sober as he said that, licking his lips and glancing at Peter's.

Peter started to lean forward, but they were interrupted by the sound of someone calling out for Stiles.

Peter looked frustrated at the interruption as Stiles smirked, as if he expected this. There, walking towards them, was Scott McCall.

Derek's business partner and Stiles' childhood best friend.

At the tension between them, Scott gave the two a look before helping Stiles into the passenger seat and driving off after a quick thanks to Peter, who was now alone.

Peter returned to his station to find the trash from earlier nowhere in sight.

For the rest of the night, all Peter could think of was Stiles and what he implied earlier.

He felt resentful towards Scott for having the worst timing.

The only thing that made up for it was a text from an unknown number early the next morning.

**_Unknown_** ** _:  
_ ** **_Hey, this is Stiles  
_ ** **_Realized I didn't give you my number last night_ **

Peter jumped out of bed the moment he read the texts, all of his previous bitter tiredness out the window.

**_Stiles_** _:_  
**_Mind meeting up for drinks?_** _  
_ **_Then I can thank you properly_**

At that, Peter was dressed and rushing out the door to meet Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a prompt/ship (Platonic, romantic, or just one person, etc..). All ships allowed: Straight, Gay, Lesbian, Polyamorous, etc..


End file.
